Courting Sarah
by TiskTask
Summary: If you want to see Sarah drunk, this is the story for you.... You'll see why later...hehehehe This is a J and S story!
1. Chapter 1

Here's a story that was given to me to give to you. I hope you like this little gift.

-TiskTask

Jareth stood in the large circular council chamber facing the cloaked shadows of the council members.

"You wish to woo a mortal?" One of the figures cackled in glee. "This is too rich! The mighty Goblin King brought down by a mere mortal girl."

Jareth seethed inwardly as the council howled with laughter. He kept his features neutral though. The Fae Council was his last hope. If he couldn't get their approval, he would be doomed to a long and lonely life.

"Perhaps we shouldn't be too hasty to make sport of Jareth." One of the figures said in a rich female voice. "If it is love… well we all know that LOVE is one of the most powerful magics of all. And we could definitely use more magic here, now that the mortals have stopped believing in us."

Another cloaked figure stepped forward. "But do we want the Goblin King to have more power?"

"Ah but if it is one sided love then his power will become half of what it is now," one of the other council members said. "can we afford to lose MORE magic because of mortals?"

The female raised her voice over the bickering of the others. "I propose a way we can all benefit. We allow Jareth the right to court this mortal. If he can convince her to return then he must share the magic with those immortals among us who have no great power. If he fails, well then we divide up his kingdom amongst ourselves."

"Well," Jareth drawled, "it seems as if others will benefit more than I regardless. However if my kingdom is at stake, I require something a little more."

The female figure inclined her head giving him permission to continue.

He smirked "When I suceed, I wish the council to make my wife as immortal as the rest of us."

The council fell into a stunned silence.

"We must discuss this amongst ourselves." The female said. "We will contact you with our answer."

Jareth bowed low and willed himself back to his kingdom. Anger boiled within him. Council discussions could take years. He could not begin his courtship of her until they approved.

He threw himself upon his throne and called forth crystals to play with. Watching them dance across his hands soothed him and allowed his mind to settle. Suddenly he laughed and bounded to his feet. The Goblins in the room drew back and watched warily. The kings moods were very changeable and they never knew whether laughter was good or bad.

"It's perfect." He shouted grabbing a small goblin and throwing in high into the air and catching it. "I can begin my courtship." He began to dance around the room holding the goblin out from him. "It's so simple, I wonder why I didn't think of it before."

The goblins decided to cheer. One of the braver ones stepped forward. "what's your plan Your Majesty?"

"She refused her dreams." Jareth laughed tossing the small goblin at a larger goblin. "therefore, Her dreams belong to me. I can enter them anytime without breaking the rules."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey every one! My friend, the "master", has graced us all with another chapter. (Applause) She sends her love and thanks to all who reviewed and commands more to be written! Please don't disapoint her. (you don't want me to get in trouble do you?) Enjoy!

-TiskTask

Sarah stretched and yawned before tossing her covers back and bounding out of bed. Kicking a pile of dirty clothing out of the way, she grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top from her closet, quickly digging through her dresser she pulled her underclothing out and headed out of her bedroom in the small apartment she shared with two other students at her college and ran into the bathroom.

Turning the shower on to warm up, she turned to the sink and dug in the medicine cabinet for her toothbrush and toothpaste. Looking at her reflection, she made a face and began brushing her teeth. Finishing quickly she jumped in the shower just as Kevin, one of her roommates, walked in the bathroom.

"Kevin!" She shrieked, yanking the shower curtain closed. "I'm trying to shower here."

"Oh, sorry Sarah." Kevin mumbled stumbling back out. "M still sleep I guess."

Shaking her head, Sarah quickly finished her shower and managed to get dressed before her other roommate Lily walked in.

"Morning Sarah, seen Kevin?" Lily asked

"Yep, and he almost saw more of me than I'm comfortable with." Sarah laughed. "Thank goodness he is never quite all here in the mornings."

Lily laughed. "If I didn't know better, I would think he does it on purpose, however I've known him way to long to believe he would ever try to sneak a peek at anyone."

"By the way whose turn is it to do laundry?" Sarah asked grabbing her brush.

"Mine." Lily said with a mouth full of toothpaste. She spit and rinsed. "I don't have class today so I can get it done if you get it all gathered up for me."

"Thanks Lily. You're a sweetheart."

Lily gave Sarah a mock sneer and turned to the shower. "Stop trying to ruin my reputation like that girl."

Sarah laughed as she left the bathroom. Truly Lily was a bit frightening at first sight. She had long multicolored hair (this week it was orange, blond and black streaks) and brown eyes that usually had thick dark makeup around them. On her right cheek there was a tattoo of three bloody tear drops, and her nose was pierced. She was smaller than Sarah and had a more slender build, but she gave off the impression of strength so not many people cared to make a big deal over her appearance.

Kevin was standing in the kitchen when Sarah walked in. He was holding a coffee cup and frowning at the coffee pot… which wasn't turned on. Sarah smiled and reached around him to turn it on. Kevin was never at his best in the morning.

He turned and gave her a sleepy smile. "Thanks Sarah." He said as he fell into a chair at the small table. He was handsome in a dark sort of way. He had a narrow fox like face. His hair was currently very short and black all around except for the front, which was long enough to screen his face and dyed blue. He kind of reminded her of someone she had dreamed of long ago. He a similar feral energy around him and a hint of the sensuality she remembered. It was not quite as intense as her dream had been, but then again, nothing ever was. If he and Lily hadn't been so deeply in love, Sarah might have been tempted to date him.

"Lily said she'd take care of the laundry today if we get it all up for her." Sarah told him. "I have to work today, so I won't be back until late. So you and Lily have the place to yourselves tonight.'

Kevin smiled a warm, sleepy smile that brought all sorts of naughty thoughts into Sarah's mind. "Would that we could take advantage of that tempting offer, but we have to practice tonight."

"Well there will be other nights Romeo." Sarah said with a laugh. She glanced at the clock on the coffee pot. "Whoops, I need to run; I have an early class with boring Loring this morning."

Sarah quickly gathered her laundry into a pile on their old faded rust colored couch, grabbed her books and bag and ran out the door just as Lily was coming out of the bathroom. With a wave and a "later," she bounded down the stairs and into the crisp autumn morning. It was a perfect morning to walk, and if she moved quickly she wouldn't get cold.

Sarah found her mind wandering as she hurried toward the campus. The scent of fall teased her senses and the early morning light seemed to show the world at its best. Her mind began to wander and she let it knowing that she could walk this path in her sleep and still make it to class on time.

The sunlight reflecting off a windshield of a passing car brought the thought of crystals to mind. And crystals led to thoughts of the horribly wonderful nightmare she'd had when she was younger. She was wondering how her young teenaged mind had formed such a perfect specimen of manhood. Yes he had been a cruel man, but that was probably because her young mind hadn't fully comprehended the nature of what a man truly was.

Sarah allowed herself to imagine what the dream would have been like if she had been older.

_Jareth was standing in front of her staring deep into her eyes. _

"_We are alone here Sarah." He said moving closer "does that not scare you."_

"_No." she replied boldly. "I fear no man."_

"_Perhaps you should." He murmured drawing her into his arms. "After all you might be devoured whole." He lowered his lips to hers and _

A horn sounded breaking the spell the daydream had cast upon her. She had nearly walked into the street.

"My," she said to herself, feeling more than a bit flushed and flustered. "I think I need to get out more.

Jareth leaned back with a satisfied smirk on his face. Timing is every thing. Not to mention the interesting things going on in her mind. 'Perfect specimen of manhood' indeed. There were some other intriguing tidbits that would require research, but it could make the game that much more interesting. He threw back his head and laughed with delight.


	3. Chapter 3

Two chapters in one day? Oh how the "Master" blesses us! (This is mostly for her benefit) Enjoy all ye readers, for who knows when the next update will be?

-TiskTask

Sarah's day was just as long as she had feared it would be. For some reason it seemed as if everyone was drawn into the shop where she worked. As she walked around putting things away and straightening up, she looked around and smiled. Part book store, part gift shop, and part jumble sale, this place was like a second home to her. She thanked her lucky stars that she had stumbled in here her first week of school.

It was here she had met Lily, and surprisingly enough, they had hit it off and become fast friends. It wasn't long after that Lily had introduced her to Kevin. Sarah smiled at that memory; it seemed that those two were made for each other. A few months later, they all decided to pool their resources and get an apartment and out of the noisy dorms.

Sarah made quick work of the cleaning then making sure the door was locked and the closed sign up, she closed out the register and put the money in the safe. Making one more walk through just to make sure everything was secure and back in its place before grabbing her pack and slipping out the back door.

She was shocked at how late it was. It had taken forever to get that last group of customers waited on, but still it didn't seem like time had went by that fast. She shivered in the cool night air.

"Should have brought a jacket." She mumbled folding her arms over her stomach and hunching her shoulders against the cold.

Moving quickly through the quiet night, Sarah felt as if something large and scary was pacing her in the darkness. Shivering she looked around and began to walk faster.

Trying to watch all the shadows at the same time she made the trip between the store and her apartment building in nearly record time. She gave a sigh of relief when she opened the door to the building and nearly moaned in pleasure as the heat wrapped itself around her.

She hurried up the stairs and used her keys to open the door to the apartment. Shutting the door behind her she saw Kevin and Lily lying entangled on the couch.

"S sorry guys," she said from chattering teeth "didn't think you'd be home yet."

Lily raised her head up and smiled. "That's ok Sarah; believe it or not you didn't interrupt anything….Yet." Lily managed to untangle herself from Kevin and sit up. "What's wrong?" she asked as she took in Sarah's shivering form. "Did someone hurt you?"

Kevin was up immediately and looking as if he could and would kill anyone who dared hurt his friend.

"No Nnn nothing like that, I'm just cold b b because I was stupid enough to wear a tank top and not take a jacket."

"Oh you poor dear, Kevin go fix a hot bath and Sarah come over here and sit down." Lily ordered.

Sarah did as she was told, and Kevin grabbed a throw blanket off one of the two old chairs and tucked it around her before turning to do as Lily said.

Sarah did enjoy watching him move, especially when all he was wearing was a pair of faded jeans. His left shoulder had a tattoo of a running wolf, and Sarah was positive that wolf couldn't move nearly as gracefully as Kevin did.

She tore her eyes from him and looked up at Lily. "Have I told you today how jealous I am of you?"

Lily smiled. "No, but a girl always likes to have her choices validated."

Sarah shook her head. "Seriously, if I could find a man that had even half of what Kevin has, I would be a lucky woman."

Kevin chose that moment to walk back into the room. He gave a sinfully wicked smile to the girls. "Mmmm I do love it when you girls think I'm not listening, I hear all sorts of interesting things."

Lily swatted his shoulder and Sarah turned a deep shade of red.

"Your bath is ready M'lady." Kevin said with a small bow and mock courtliness. "Let me know if you want someone to scrub your back as it seems my lady love is a bit miffed with me now."

Sarah blushed even deeper and fled to the bathroom. Thank the stars above that Lily was a good enough friend to know that Sarah would never ever even think about putting the moves on Kevin, and Kevin was a good enough friend and so in love with Lily that it would never occur to him to even try to take advantage of her attraction. Besides, like all the other men in her life he didn't quite measure up to what she was looking for.

Later after the hot bath and a quick bowl of soup, Sarah climbed into bed and snuggled deep into the pillows. It felt wonderful to have such great friends, her life was almost perfect.

_She was walking in a field of flowers. Soft music was drawing her up a small rise. On the other side was a picnic blanket set with strawberries and wine. Jareth held out his hand to her and she smiled as she placed her hand in his. He drew her into his arms and began to move._

_Unlike the previous dream of dancing with him, he pulled her close so that she felt his lean hard body completely. He held her eyes with his as they danced as one being across the field. _

_He then led her back to the blanket and lowered her gently to the ground then lay beside her. He used his gloved hands to pick a red ripe Strawberry and held it to her mouth. She lean forward and took it between her lips. _

_"Strawberries taste better in dreams." She told him._

_"Not really Sarah, every thing is so much better when one is awake enough to enjoy it fully." Jareth said_

_"Ah, but when I'm awake I don't have anyone like you around to enjoy them with."_

_"Soon, Sarah, soon." Jareth said leaning forward to place a gentle kiss upon her lips._

Her alarm jerked her out of her dreams and she slapped it off.

"I have got to get laid soon, or I'm gonna go bonkers." She told herself.

Jareth smiled wickedly as he tossed the crystal into the air and caused it to disappear. Oh yes, if things continued on like this, Sarah would be his in no time.

-Please review so I don't get in trouble!


	4. Chapter 4

Here is yet another chapter from the ever humble master. She has to listen to grievences this weekend ad will be unable to post any chapters, so is making up for it in advance. (Applause everyone Applause ; )

-TiskTask

Jareth stood in his throne room looking out over his kingdom. Things had been going well lately, the past few months of tormenting Sarah's dreams had been keeping his normally volatile temper in check. However it was becoming increasingly clear to him that the dreams wouldn't sustain him for long. What was taking the council so long?

He turned back to his throne when he heard those words… again.

"_I wish the Goblin King would come and take you away right now!"_

Jareth sighed; a king's work was never done.

Sarah lounged on one of the arm chairs in the living room. It was Saturday and there were no classes or work to be done. Lily lay on the couch and idly flipped through a fashion catalog. Not that she would ever wear anything that boring, but it was something to do.

"I need to find me a man." Sarah said suddenly.

Lily dropped her catalog. "What was that?" She asked. "Is the Ice Princess ready to thaw out?"

"Ugg, don't call me that." Sarah said tossing a ratty pillow at Lily. "I shouldn't have told you they called me that in high school." She stood up and headed to the kitchen. "I am NOT an Ice Princess, I have needs and wants just like everyone else, I'm just pickier than most."

"Well, in that case come out with Kevin and me tonight." Lily offered. "We may just be able to find someone able to meet, if not all your high standards, then enough of them to at least allow you to work off some of your frustrations."

Sarah grabbed a soda from the fridge and opened it. "That's a good idea. If my dreams are any indication, I may just need to lower them for one night anyway."

Jareth sent the child into the Labyrinth. Humans were so foolish, didn't they know that children were the most precious things they owned. Perhaps if they had the same problems with reproducing as the Fae did they wouldn't be so quick to discard them. This last young mother really didn't want a child, she was too young and too poor and the child was holding her back. Or that's the way she saw it anyway.

He drifted around the nighttime city with his silent owl wings just exploring. It had been years since anyone from this part of the world had wished a child away and he was curious to see how it had changed.

A sound attracted him and he turned towards it. What was this intriguing noise? Music, but nothing like what was heard in the underground. He drifted silently to the roof of the building from which the sound was coming from and changed back into a man. The skylights in the building gave him a great view of humans of every description moving and gyrating in a primitive looking dance. Flashing colored lights and strobes cut the darkness below and turned the scene into one that was almost slow motion.

Jareth leaned forward and placed his hand upon the skylight to give him self a better view. He then nearly fell over in shock. The skylight vibrated, not just with the rhythmic beat of the music, but also with magic. He drew back and smiled. It seemed that humans may have forgotten about magic, and the creatures of magic, but they still believed in their fantasies. That was enough to create the magic that the Underground so desperately needed.

Jareth turned and stepped off the roof and shifted back into his owl form. If he worked on it a bit, he just might get a bargaining chip for the council. After all, it was traditional to offer a gift when asking for a favor, or use blackmail… either way worked in the Underground.

Sarah Lily and Kevin all stumbled into the apartment in a burst of laughter. The night had been great, except the only male that interested Sarah turned out to be gay.

"I cannot believe that he was asking me for make up tips." Sarah laughed. "He was flawless."

Lily laughed as well. "Yeah well, he did say his boyfriend had some issues and needed some assistance."

"Hey, at least he didn't hit on you girls, I had to remove his hand from my knee more times than I care to count." Kevin said sprawling on the couch and pulling Lily down on top of him.

"I feel like a fool." Sarah sighed, the laughter fading. "I only wanted to get laid so I picked out the cleanest, best looking, and best smelling man only to be spurned for my best MALE friend." She did her best to look distraught, but the laughter bubbled up and she fell back onto her favorite chair.

"He was nice." Lily giggled. "But I must admit that's the first time I've ever been jealous of a man before."

None of them had any problems with alternative lifestyles, but the situation just struck them all as funny. Sarah was a bit miffed that none of the available straight men had fulfilled even a single one of her requirements.

"Hey I got his phone number, so don't go thinking you can toss me out in the cold, I'll have a place to warm up." Kevin teased placing a quick kiss on Lily's temple.

"All right you two, I see where this is going, I'm just gonna have to drag my lonely little butt off to bed so I don't get tortured watching you two get all lovey-dovey on me." Sarah stood and stretched. "Thanks guys, I needed to get out, even if my quest for a one night Romeo didn't work as well as I'd hoped it would."

"Hey don't worry Sarah." Kevin said with a smile. "There is someone special out there for you, you'll find him."

"And in the meantime, we can help you look for that 'Mr. Right Now' until 'Mr. Right' shows up." Lily piped in.

"Goodnight guys." Sarah said walking into her bedroom.

Part of the problem with being a single person and rooming with a couple was the fact that sometimes you heard things and saw things that made being alone a lot harder to deal with.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter! The master sends her love with it as well... Also she said that after she has completed this story, any one who wants the characters she made up, may have them.

-TiskTask

Sarah stretched and slowly climbed out of bed. Things were looking up. She didn't have one of the strangely erotic dreams that had been plaguing her lately and she had a day all to herself. Lily and Kevin had class then Lily would be going with Kevin later to his band practice, then the whole group would probably go out for drinks or something else to discuss progress as they usually did.

"No work, No weird dreams, and no classes today," She said to herself as she slipped into a pair of old sweat pants and a t-shirt. "What ever am I going to do with myself today?"

She walked out of her bedroom and looked around the apartment. It wasn't filthy, but it could defiantly use some work. "Looks like housework is the word for the day." She muttered. She walked over to Kevin's monstrous stereo system and pulled out some of her favorite CD's and loaded it up.

One of her guilty pleasures was music from the '80's era. Ratt, Kiss, AC/DC Def Leppard, you name it she loved it. Oh she liked all music even the Alternative style of music that Kevin's band played, but there was just something fun and freeing about the music from the eighties that she couldn't stop herself from listening to. She hit random play and began cleaning the living room. Dusting and vacuuming went much faster when music pushed you into that zone where the only thing that mattered was the music.

A couple of hours later, with the apartment smelling of pine and lemon, she stripped off her dirty clothes and headed to the shower still dancing to the music.

Jareth smiled and set back in his chair. All the paperwork was finished and he had completed his plans for dealing with the council. It even seemed the goblins were fairly satisfied doing the weird things that goblins do amongst themselves when they thought no one was watching, like chasing chickens and hitting each other with clubs. Time to check in on Sarah to see how she was doing.

He created a crystal and sat back in his chair, the bolted back upright when he realized she was in the shower. He watched fascinated as she danced and sang some song about pouring sugar on herself and ran soap all over her wet naked body.

"Dear gods, why must you torment me?" He groaned clutching the crystal so hard it shattered. He stood quickly and nearly fell when he realized the blood that normally supplied his brain had found other places to pool.

He knew that no ordinary cold shower would cool the heat he was feeling so he willed himself to the coldest water source he knew of. It came from deep within the mountains and was so cold that any one not of magic could literally die from being sprayed with it.

He stood under the waterfall for a full twenty minutes before his body was once again behaving itself. He stepped out and used his magic to dry and clothe himself.

"Oh this is a bit humorous, dear brother." A voice came from behind him. "Please tell me why you felt the need to soak yourself in my waterfall?"

Jareth turned with a smile. His brother was one of the few Fae that Jareth liked and trusted. It was like looking at a negative image of himself, where Jareth was fair, Dareth was dark. Of course they were twins, a very rare occurrence among the Fae where one child was considered rare enough. It was also one of their sources of power, and why the two of them were considered among the most powerful of Fae, standing only a little below the council members in ranking.

Dareth had black hair and his mismatched eyes were dark blue on the left and golden on the right. His skin was tanned because his kingdom was a bit brighter than the Labyrinth. Dareth ruled over the satyrs and Nymphs, which of course made him a bit less cruel in manner than Jareth.

"Dareth, just the man I wanted to see." Jareth said stepping forward to hug his brother. "I need your help with something."

"So I can see." Dareth replied. "You must tell me who the woman is with enough self control to send my brother running for a cold shower; maybe if she won't have you, she'll take me instead."

"I don't think you would get the chance dear brother." Jareth nearly growled. "She's MINE."

Dareth's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Oh my, please tell me you haven't gone and fallen for a woman? Who is it? Who can possibly resist you and turn you from her bed?"

Sarah frowned, and pulled back the shower curtain. She could have sworn she'd heard someone groan.

Shutting off the water and wrapping a towel around herself she opened the bathroom door and peeked out into the living room.

"Kevin? Lily?" She called out over the music. When no one answered, she shrugged and shut the door again. "Hmmm… Must be imagining things."

Dareth sat back and looked at his brother. "So, a mortal woman." He said. "I thought you made a point to avoid entanglements with mortals."

Jareth put his head in his hands. "I did and I do. I told you I'm trying to get the council to give her immortality."

"So you've said, and your plans for bring the magic back to the Underground are good ones," Dareth said, "but I don't see how I can help you I've been banished from the mortal realm for 100 mortal years because of that last bet we made."

Jareth gave a quick smile. "Sorry brother." He said with false contriteness. "If I'd known they were going to go to confession the next day, I would have never bet that you couldn't satisfy and entire dorm full of women."

Dareth laughed. "Don't worry brother, it was definitely worth it. What's 100 years in the grand scheme of things? However, I'm still banned from there and can't help you."

Jareth created a crystal. "Oh, I believe the council will make an exception this time considering you are one of the few fertile males in the Underground."

Dareth frowned. "I have no children." He took the crystal Jareth offered and looked into it. His eyes widened in surprise. "A son… how? When?"

"I believe it was that last mortal you were dallying with before we had our little bet. It appears you left her with more than fond memories." Jareth leaned back in his chair again and picked up his wine. "I have only bits and pieces of the puzzle myself, but I feel between the two of us we can make the council see reason."

"I will help you brother." Dareth said lifting his wine in a salute to his brother. "After all, blood is thicker than wine."


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah stood on a stool and shelved the shipment of books. Soft music played in the background and the streamed in the crowed windows. Lily was helping a customer chose between two different fairy statues. Sarah thought they looked a bit tacky but the customer was always right.

It wasn't often that the two friends schedule matched up, but the manager had to get her physical done today and decided to treat herself to a spa visit afterwards so the girls had the store to themselves.

Lily had just had her hair redone and now it was a fire engine red that glowed brightly when the sun hit it. Her tattoos were covered with make-up. She didn't like to do that, but the store manager was a bit old fashioned and while the tattoos were a memorial to Lily's family, the manager thought they were off putting to the customers.

"Thank you," Lily said to the customer handing the bag across the counter, "please don't forget we'll be getting a new shipment of fairies next week."

The customer waved as she headed out the door. "See you girls later."

"My goodness that woman has the taste of a bordello owner." Lily laughed. "Last week it was those two lamps with the red fringe shades and this week it's fairies."

Sarah put the last of the books on the shelf and climbed down from the stool.

"Hey," she teased "I liked those lamps. I wanted to get them for your birthday."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Well they would have matched my hair."

Sarah laughed, "at least for a while, until you got bored with it again."

"What can I say?" Lily asked. "I'm a trend setter, when everyone starts looking like me, it's time to change."

"Yeah right." Sarah said pulling some Windex and paper towels from below the counter. "I happen to like blending in you know." She smiled at Lily. "I'll do the windows if you vacuum."

"Oh yeah we can close early tonight. I'd forgotten." Lily smiled and went into the back for the vacuum cleaner.

Sarah stepped out onto the sidewalk to clean the windows. It was still cool out even with the warm sun shining, however, spring was making a dramatic appearance. Quickly cleaning the finger prints and smudges off the display windows and door, she stepped back inside to get the other side.

She was halfway through when she saw two men leaning against a car across the street. She froze in mid wipe, the blond looked a lot like her dream man, however he was dressed in jeans and button down shirt his hair was a lot tamer looking as well. He was also wearing mirrored sunglasses. The other man had the same build, but had dark hair. He was also wearing sunglasses. For a long moment, it seemed as if they all stared at one another, then a bus went slowly past blocking her view. After the vehicle passed, the men had disappeared.

Sarah felt a shiver of apprehension go through her, but shrugged it off as nothing important. She finished the windows and helped Lily close out the register.

"How about pizza tonight?" Lily asked. "I'm not up to cooking and if we take the long way home, it's on the way."

"Ok," Sarah said. "I don't feel like cleaning the kitchen either. Besides we know Kevin won't care as long as there is a lot of it. We can pick up some soda on the way too."

""Great." Lily said. "We have a plan."

Jareth and Dareth walked around the town looking for the perfect spot in which to bring their plans into being. There were several likely buildings, but none of them had the permanence that was needed for it to work. Stopping by the shop where Sarah and Lily were working was a nice benefit for both men.

Jareth had been correct in his assessment of the councils view towards Dareth. They had lifted the ban on two conditions. One, he bring his child back into the Underground and two, he serviced as many willing Fae women as he could. Fae had a hard time conceiving, so a fertile male was in high demand. Married Fae would even bring their spouses along to watch and see that nothing other than the most basic of relations happened. It prevented jealousy which could be fatal in the Underground.

A female Fae that gave live birth was in such high demand as a spouse that they could ask for anything. Some of Fae women who were fertile even bore children for those who weren't.

Since Dareth had to come to the mortal realm to collect his son, he was helping Jareth with his plan for bringing more magic to the Underground. If this worked, more Fae across the Underground would copy his plan and soon the Underground would flourish again.

The first thing they needed was a building with a lot of age to it. Unfortunately, finding a building that was old enough for the Fae was turning out to be a lot harder than it seemed. If this wasn't such a young land there wouldn't be a problem, but the closest thing they had been able to find had been a church, and the human magic that infused them didn't mix well with Fae magic.

Dareth stopped suddenly. "Wait a minute." He held up his hand and sniffed the air. "That way." He said pointing off to the left.

Jareth shrugged walked down the narrow dirty alley that Dareth had pointed too. At the very end sat an old stone building. It was smaller than Jareth would have wanted, but all things considered it was perfect. The two brothers walked into the abandoned building and looked around. Some bums and rats made their nest in the building, but that was easily enough fixed.

Jareth pulled a crystal out of the air and looked into it. Using his magic, he quickly found the owner of the building and teleported to his office. With a bit of magic he soon convinced the owner to sell and to forget who he'd sold it to.

He quickly appeared back in the old building and found his brother tormenting the bums by setting the rats to running back and forth over them. The bums were screaming and dancing around slapping at themselves trying to dislodge the rats.

Jareth sighed, it was a good thing they had cloaked themselves with magic before entering the building. All they needed was for someone to believe that there were "evil" spirits in the area. The energy they needed would be ruined by people coming in trying to exorcise the devil.

Of course now the rat catchers would come and try to trap all the diseased rats, which wouldn't cause as much trouble as the bums would. He looked up in the rafters and saw pigeons. Smiling, he set those on the bums as well. Might as well have some fun before starting work.


End file.
